


The Promise

by Sophie1223



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, F/M, Heartbreak, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1223/pseuds/Sophie1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you betray me, if you do not return, I will cut my heart in two with my own katana and then you will see my bleeding heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

_On behalf of her love_  
She no longer sleeps  
Life no longer had meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away  
  
I lay there unable to sleep. How could he have gone? How could he have left everyone?

Tears filled my eyes. I love Sasuke with all my heart but he went to Orochimaru. Life doesn’t have a meaning to me anymore.

Orochimaru appears before me. "I can take the pain away, come with me, after all what's left to make you stay?" he says. I looked up. My beautiful blue eyes have lost their spark. Slowly I nod my agreement. I just wanted the pain to go away. I don’t care about anything anymore...  
  
 _I held you tight to me_  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed, I believed…

  
"Sasuke please don't go!" you had cried. He ignored you and kept walking. You ran up to him. "Why!? You said you loved me Sasuke!" He turned to face you. You hugged him tightly tears streaming down your face. He wrapped his arms around you. "I have to go. But I promise I will return to you" he said softly. He pulled away from you. As he left Konoha you shouted to him. "If you betray me, if you do not return, I will cut my heart in two with my own katana and then you will see my bleeding heart". Sasuke then slipped away into the darkness. He was gone.   
  
 _After the night he died  
I wept, my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed at my feet_  
  
When I saw him again, he was so different. He acted as though he didn't care about me. He tried to kill me. I cried until my tears dried but the pain was just so intense. But my heart couldn't hate him. I loved him too much. So I turned my hate unto Orochimaru. I would get revenge. I vowed that Orochimaru would bleed at my feet.   
  
 _Sometimes I wonder_  
Could I have known their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised  
  
I sat and wondered. Had this been Sasuke's intention all along? I still felt the pain that had grown since the betrayal. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'll haunt them in hell" I said hoarsely. Teas streamed down my face as the katana was driven into my heart by my own hand.

Sasuke walked in coming to apologize. The truth was he had never stopped loving me. He saw my bloody body on the floor and ran to it his heart breaking. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Written in blood were the words. "I kept my promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2008, edited it a bit but still don't have a beta reader. Already posted on my DA account with the same title if you wish to read it there. :)


End file.
